


tylwyth

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF!Felix Millstone, Cantair Set, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Felix Millstone, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Supernatural Elements, idiots to lovers, it's calan gaea friends time for spirit fic, look max just saw this thing and thought "that boy can kill me and i want to s his d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: He knows from the start there is something odd about Felix Millstone.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Kudos: 8





	tylwyth

He knows from the start there is something odd about Felix Millstone. He’s too enthusiastic, too ready to throw in with this freighter captain, his movements too practiced to come naturally. Perhaps the Captain does not see it, but Max does, and it sets his teeth on edge.

“Really, Captain?” he asks, not keeping the sneer out of his voice. “We’re picking up strays now?”

Felix fixes him with a glare, and for a moment Max sees an inhumane glimmer of interest.

“A vicar, huh?” he replies sourly. “I see we’re going to get along like a church on fire.”

* * *

Felix Millstone, Max decides, is quite simply the world’s most irritating creature.

It’s as if he’s come into Max’ life knowing exactly which buttons to press to wind him up, which pranks to pull to drive him mad, knowing exactly what to say to get Max to engage in heated debate. Max is certain he  _ delights  _ in it, delights in needling and teasing him.

But sometimes, they get along. Occasionally, they agree on something, and Felix tries to throw it off with a remark designed to rile, but later Max catches him watching him, a curious expression on his face.

* * *

There should be paperwork. There is always paperwork. There is no paperwork for Felix Millstone.

Max is used to locating paperwork, used to cracking weak data protection systems and finding whatever he needs. He’s had Parvati’s file for years, and he collects the files of the crew as they join. Once he knows the Captain is from the Hope, it’s remarkably easy to find their file.

But there is nothing for Felix. No birth certificate, no employment contracts, and the criminal reports Max knows he must have seem to have vanished into the aether. 

It’s like he… doesn’t quite exist.

* * *

Eventually, Max begins to notice the little things. How Felix eschews iron and metal weapons for wooden tossball equipment or carbon-fibre launchers. How he gravitates towards bred and mylk for sustenance, or candies and things that are rich and sweet. How his room becomes a treasure trove of shiny objects.

And despite himself, Max begins to alter the way he acts. He finds shiny objects and lines his pockets with sweets, enticing Felix into bets to win them. When fighting, he takes out those shooting metal bullets first.

The captain teases him, calling him protective. Felix simply watches him, curious.

* * *

“Do you want this? This apparently wards off old spirits-”

“I  _ do  _ apologise, Nell,” Max interrupts smoothly. “but we’re good. Shotgun blasts tend to ward them off well enough.”

He turns away the iron charm necklace with a barely polite smile, and drags Felix out of Left Field Tossball Betting. Felix grumbles -  _ cockblock _ \- but after a few moments he stops, and says:

“You know.” It’s not a question.

“I know you’re not human,” Max replies. “I know you can’t handle iron.”

He doesn’t talk about the other feelings - the jealousy, the concern. He doesn’t want to acknowledge that right now.

* * *

One day, Max wakes up surrounded by a fairy ring, lighting up the entire camp in a blue-lilac glow. Felix is awake, and while he is not dancing exactly, he’s certainly  _ frolicking _ , light steps to a tune that only he can hear.

He turns, and catches Max watching. His grin is manic, and his hair curly and wild. Max’s breath catches in his throat, heart beating, terrified and rock hard at the same time.

The world stops, and they watch each other, until the Captain starts stirring, and the magic is lost, fairy ring gone in a wisp of spores.

* * *

He is done for, Max knows. He’s known it for a while, but the drug trip on Scylla just solidified it. Max is enthralled by Felix. He wants to pay tithes to the fae to keep Felix here. He wants to kiss him, touch him, taste the sweet spark of fae magic on his body.

The OSI always taught that the fae were abhorrent, tempting them from the Grand Plan. But Max wants to be tempted, to be dragged away by Felix’s wild smile and soft hands. 

Under his hammer, his OSI rosary shatters into a thousand shards of light.

* * *

It happens sooner than he expects. Clyde Harlow thinks he can trick a fae, and Felix transforms from sweet young man to an awe-inspiring nonhuman, and Clyde Harlow doesn’t stand a chance.

“Felix?” Max asks, after the firefight has died. “Are you alright?” 

“Max?” Felix looks at him and oh  _ Law  _ that look is hot, it’s not human, and  _ fucking verity shit why is he glowing- _

The air is ringing with old gunshots, but Max is drawn to him like a moth to the flame, and it’s all too easy for him to stride over and crush their mouths together.

* * *

There’s no privacy on the Unreliable, so Felix pulls him into the Otherworld. Max feels he should admire the scenery, the bright colours and soft flowers, but Felix is kissing him again, and his hands are fire across his body, exploring and stripping him of his clothes and inhibitions. He is long gone, desperate for this sprite to kiss him, bite him, pleasure him until he forgets.

“Be warned,” Felix murmured, as Max pulls his hair. “If you eat anything here, you’ll be trapped forever.”

“If I’m going to eat anything,” Max replies, reaching down, “it better be your cock.”

* * *

He thought he could find a home on the Unreliable. Now, he thinks he can find a home in the Otherworld.

The fae are like him, easy-going until piqued, easily switching between peaceful enjoyment and smiting hellfire. Felix is here too, in his attractive, terrifying fae form, no longer hiding as a brash young man. He feels powerful, to have him by his side, to kiss and to fuck if he wants. He loves Felix, irrevocably, and tells him such.

_ Yes,  _ he thinks as Felix smiles and tilts his chin to kiss him.  _ Perhaps he can find a home here. _


End file.
